


Delectable

by zerodaryls



Series: Aziraphale's Indulgences [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has an Oral Fixation, Aziraphale is a Horny Bastard, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley is Inexperienced, Crowley is Overwhelmed (in a Good Way), Crowley is demisexual, First Time, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerodaryls/pseuds/zerodaryls
Summary: We all know Aziraphale loves to eat. What you might not know is just how badly Aziraphale wants to eat Crowley (out).((Basically I’m determined to give slutty!Aziraphale the representation he deserves.))
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Aziraphale's Indulgences [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641928
Comments: 21
Kudos: 305





	Delectable

“Have you ever had sex?”

The question had caught Crowley off guard. Now that they’d officially rebelled against their respective sides, the demon and Aziraphale had gotten rather comfortable breaking down all the barriers they’d kept between the two of them. Confessions of love and care poured from both of them throughout the days since the apocalypse that hadn’t happened, as if making up for lost time. They’d even begun breaching the boundaries of touch, even going so far as to hold hands over elegantly set tables at the Ritz. Aziraphale had picked up the habit of running a hand through the demon’s hair as he read, sitting on the bookshop’s sofa with Crowley’s back to his chest. Crowley had even been brave enough to press a feather-light kiss to the angel’s temple when he’d complained that the sudden freedom from heaven had been overwhelming him.

Yes, they’d been delicately (yet desperately) crossing boundaries for several weeks now. Still, Crowley found himself surprised by the sudden surfacing of _that_ particular subject. He loosened his muscles after eyeing the angel for a moment. He supposed it figured. It had to have come up eventually. But he’d never have been able to predict what that simple question would lead to. “No, uh, no I haven’t. Why’d'you ask?”

A nonchalant shrug came from the angel who was seated primly on the bookshop’s sofa. “Curious.” Aziraphale shifted in his seat. “Not even to tempt someone?”

Crowley folded his arms over his chest, leaning back against the wall opposite the angel. “Why would I do that?”

“Well you _are_ a _demon_.”

“’M not a _succubus_ , angel,” Crowley said with a roll of his eyes.

The room was silent for a few moments. Then, “But you really never tried it at all? After all these centuries?”

Right, so he wasn’t gonna let it go, then. ‘Course not. Crowley felt himself blush despite himself and glanced at the floor. “Well, I’ve… I’ve never had a _reason_ to… to…”

“Oh, Crowley.” Aziraphale put on a pitying frown that he was lucky went undetected by the demon. “You don’t _need_ a _reason_. It’s not a necessity, my dear, it’s for enjoyment.”

Of course the angel who practically _invented_ indulgence wouldn’t think of sex as merely a procreative act. Of _course_ it would be all about pleasure to him– Wait, had _he_ done it, then? Crowley nearly choked at the thought of Aziraphale having sex, head thrown back in ecstasy, making sounds that… well, really, Crowley supposed, the same sounds he made when eating a particularly delicious meal. The angel hadn’t left much to the imagination there. Crowley shook himself out of his thoughts. “Right. Well. Still, never occurred to me to, ah, give it a go.”

“Really?” Aziraphale sounded genuinely perplexed, which was equally perplexing to the demon on whom he had launched this sexual interrogation.

“No, why would– Why would I care to have sex if I can’t do it with y–y'know, someone that matters to me?”

“Oh, well, I’ve always simply done it alone. It’s really quite nice.”

Crowley gaped at the angel. “You’ve _what_?!” The demon shifted uncomfortably against the wall. “You’ve… handled yourself?”

A flat stare from Aziraphale. “I believe I’ve quite clearly stated as much.” He quirked a brow. “Have you at least done that? Masturbated, I mean.”

Crowley blinked in disbelief. How was this conversation happening? How were these words coming out of his angel’s mouth? “No, I- I haven’t. Never cared to… But _you_ … You can’t have… I mean, _really_ , angel, that’s not…”

“What?” Aziraphale demanded with an exasperated sigh.

“ _Holy_! It’s not holy! Not very becoming of an angel, is it?”

A smirk crept onto the bastard's–ahem, that is, the _angel’s_ face. “If you think _that_ , then it might just destroy you to know the sorts of fantasies I’ve entertained whilst in the act.”

“W-what fantasies?” Crowley started to slump against the wall, his knees going wobbly against his best efforts to _keep it together, you idiot, stay strong_.

There wasn’t an ounce of bashfulness in the angel’s voice when he said, “I don’t think you could handle it, my dear. You star in most of them, truth be told. Are you _quite_ sure you’d like to know all the, ah, _dirty details_ , as it were?”

_Holy hell._ “WHAT FANTASIES, ANGEL?!”

A satisfied smile. ( _Bastard,_ indeed.) Aziraphale shifted gleefully in his seat and let his next words flow out of him in a shameless confession. “Well, there’s the one where you ravish me just outside the entrance to Heaven and Hell, for our respective former sides to see.” He gave a little chuckle, then, “A rather _public_ display of our having chosen our own side, really.”

Crowley gulped as the angel opened his mouth to add more, and he suddenly realized he might not survive the rest of this conversation. In fact, he rather felt as though he’d already been discorporated and had entered some sort of demonic afterlife wherein he’d be tortured with temptations for all eternity. The question was… would he have the chance to give in?

“And I’m quite fond of the opposite situation, as well. You know, having the pleasure of absolutely _devouring_ you. Anywhere, really.” His eyes lit up with a damn-near _devilish_ glint, and Crowley was beginning to wonder if Aziraphale hadn’t really been a demon all along. Maybe he’d fallen centuries ago and had managed to hide it from everyone, including himself. “I’ve imagined it here in the bookshop,” Aziraphale continued, his eyes flicking to each place he called out, “on this sofa, against the wall, against _that_ wall,” his gaze locked with Crowley’s, and the demon nearly collapsed right then and there, “…on the floor, in my chair, over my desk–”

“Angel,” Crowley croaked.

“–against that shelf, though we’d be knocking books over, no doubt–”

“ _Angel_.” It came out as a whimper that time. Did Aziraphale have any idea how sinful he was being? Was it lost on him that he, an angel, was tempting a demon to the breaking point?

“–and of course I’ve imagined what it’d be like at your place. I’ve thought about all the lovely, _sinful_ things we could do on your throne.” Ah, so he _did_ know. (Of course.) “And, one of my favorites: using the lengthier of some of your plants to bind your wrists above your head while I taste every bit of you. You’ve vines in your flat, don’t you, dear? I think those would do perfectly.”

“ _AZIRAPHALE!”_

The angel had come to rest his gaze on the hands in his lap. He didn’t look up. Just allowed a little smirk onto his face for a moment before he said, innocent as he could muster after the _filth_ he’d just uttered, “Yes, dear?”

“What the _hell_ are you trying to do to me?!”

Aziraphale, looking quite pleased with himself, sat up straighter and raised his head to beam at the demon. “Well, I was rather hoping to have you for dinner.”

“You just ate,” Crowley said, his voice small and gaze unfocused. “We just got back from the Ritz an hour ago.” And, oh, how simple things had been then.

“Now, Crowley, I think you _must_ know that’s not what I meant.”

Aziraphale’s tongue peeked out from behind his exquisitely pigmented lips, swiping across his lower lip for a brief moment before returning to its hiding place and _God_ , er, y'know, _whoever_ … Crowley wanted to follow it. To chase after it and lick his way into that mouth that uttered such _devilish_ things. Did he taste as delightfully sinful as he spoke? Crowley couldn’t wait to find out. He _didn’t_ wait to find out. Before he knew it, the angel was moaning into his mouth. He’d practically _leapt_ across the room and onto Aziraphale’s lap, and the angel’s hands had been quick to grasp at Crowley’s sides, urging him closer.

“You taste so good, Crowley,” Aziraphale said breathlessly against his mouth. “Amazing, dear, really. Will you let me taste more of you? Will you let me pleasure you with my mouth, dear? Please?”

_Fuck_ , he was _begging_ for that?! Crowley did nothing more than whimper and nod into the curve of Aziraphale’s neck.

“Mmm, that’s a good demon. I’ll take such good care of you, Crowley. You’ll be _so_ overwhelmed with pleasure, dear, and I’ll swallow every bit of your release.” He sounded _elated_ when he added, “Your _first_ release. Oh, Crowley, what a joyous occasion!” Aziraphale pulled back, grasping Crowley’s shoulders to keep the demon steady as he said, “We need to be sure you’re properly _dressed_ for the occasion. Or, _un_ dressed, rather.”

Crowley, the utterly _useless_ virgin, fell limp against Aziraphale’s chest as the angel moved to work the demon out of his jacket. Next came his shirt, which Aziraphale seemed to lose patience with and simply snapped out of existence, earning a sharp gasp from the suddenly-bare-torso’d demon.

Aziraphale placed a confident hand just above Crowley’s belt, and gently lifted the demon’s chin with the other. He made sure Crowley met his gaze before saying, “Are you ready, my dear?”

Crowley nodded, his chest heaving as though he _needed_ to breathe.

“Use your words, please, Crowley.”

Bastard. Had he any idea how hard it was for Crowley to even sit up straight, let alone speak at a time like this? “‘M ready,” he mumbled. “So ready. Was made ready. _Please_ touch me, angel.”

The fondest of smiles graced Aziraphale’s lips. “Of course, dear.” He moved to unbuckle Crowley’s belt, removing it from his jeans with one long, smooth pull. Before he could start on the next layer of clothing, Crowley spoke up, his voice small and uncertain.

“What… What should I…?” He trailed off, glancing down at the plump fingers hooked into the hem of his jeans.

“I’m sure anything you make for me will be delicious.” Aziraphale licked his lips in gleeful anticipation. “Come, now, let’s get you undressed.”

Growing in confidence (and hastily losing patience), Crowley snapped himself out of the rest of his clothes. He chewed his lower lip, watching Aziraphale’s face for a reaction to the body he’d prepared for him.

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale groaned softly, “you look _delectable_ , darling.” He lowered his fingers just enough to graze over the soft pink folds of the demon’s new vulva. Crowley’s entire body shuddered in response, his head dropping to the angel’s shoulder. “So beautiful.” A whiny moan vibrated against Aziraphale’s neck. “I simply _must_ have a taste.”

Crowley’s world started spinning at those words. Or, maybe it had something to do with the fact that he’d literally been picked up, turned around, and thrown (gently) onto his back on the sofa. Oh, and the hot, humid breath ghosting over his clit. That might have had something to do with the way his head spun, how he seemed to be short-circuiting, his arm jolting out and then, suddenly, he was gripping a fistful of white-blonde hair. That heat coming from Aziraphale’s mouth made Crowley ache in a way he’d never experienced, never knew was possible.

Aziraphale let out an encouraging moan as his hands found their way up Crowley’s thighs and snaked under him, coming to rest on the small of his back. And then it wasn’t just Aziraphale’s warm, teasing breath on Crowley’s clit; it was his tongue.

Crowley choked out a sob and bucked his hips off the sofa. Or, tried. Strong hands held him in place as that tongue started moving, tasting Crowley’s clit from every angle. And, _oh_ , how he hated to be wrong. Whatever near-obscene sounds Crowley had thought he’d heard when Aziraphale dined in public, it was _nothing_ compared to the desperate whining coming from the angel as he dined on _Crowley_. Like he’d been slowly starving, all those years, or dying of thirst. And Crowley was the cool, fresh water that the angel had no choice but to lap up. Like the demon was his salvation. (He was.)

After letting out a particularly pleased groan around Crowley’s throbbing clit, Aziraphale raised his head ever so slightly to make eye contact with the demon. Crowley’s pupils were blown, bigger than the angel had ever seen them (and perhaps bigger than they’d ever been). “Oh, how sweet you taste, Crowley.” He’d tried to say it softly, as the self-appointed leader of this sexcapade, but it came out far more desperate than he’d intended.

“Hnnnnng, don’t stop, angel,” came the breathy reply from behind gritted teeth.

“Oh, I don’t plan to.” With a mischievous grin, he went back down and licked from the demon’s perineum to that deliciously pink clit, making sure to hold Crowley’s convulsing hips in place as he licked back down to his labia and parted the folds with his tongue. The sounds coming from the front end of the sofa encouraged him to make that final plunge, and then he was tasting Crowley from the inside. And, _God_ , there was nothing to compare. Sure, Aziraphale had tasted his own cunt, bringing his fingers to his mouth on multiple occasions after fucking himself on them. But, though admittedly similar, his own juices paled in comparison to that of his demon. No taste would ever satisfy him again, he realized as he hungrily lapped at the feast prepared for him.

Oh, how grateful he was that Crowley had made this particular effort for him. He’d have happily sucked a cock— _oh,_ how he _hoped_ he’d get the chance to try that with the demon one day—but he’d spent so much time with his own cunt that he knew he’d be able to please him best this way. And, oh, please him he did.

Crowley’s little whimpers and moans rose in volume as Aziraphale’s tongue delved deeper inside of him, until the angel realized he _might_ need to miracle some sort of sound proofing around the bookshop, lest passersby file a noise complaint. He shivered at the thought of someone hearing the sounds he was eliciting from the demon. He’d been wet since before he’d even brought up the subject of sex, but those moans made him fear he’d permanently stain his bottoms with his juices. _God_ , he could come from those sounds, alone, he thought.

“A-angel,” Crowley whimpered, his fist relaxing and tensing over and over in Aziraphale’s hair. “Please, it’s… It’s too much. Feel like I’m… mmmmph… gonna explode.”

Aziraphale shook his head gently, his tongue now buried as far as it could reach into that wet heat. He moved his tongue in an upwards motion, licking against Crowley’s g-spot (he hoped) over and over with as much force as he could. It was hard work, but it was worth it. The best meals were labors of love, after all.

“Aziraphale,” came a shaky breath. Crowley’s hand dropped from the angel’s hair to his own sweaty, quivering thigh.

Aziraphale pressed his mouth as firmly against Crowley as he could, and did his best to suck at the sensitive skin a few times before he pulled away, a whiny groan leaving his lips as his tongue emerged from that sweet sacredness of Crowley’s inner temple. “Too much for you, dear?” he asked softly.

Crowley gave a shaky nod.

“Quite a lot of pleasure all at once, isn’t it?”

Another nod.

“A bit overwhelming.”

Crowley made an agreeing noise in the back of his throat.

“Do you want to stop entirely?” Aziraphale hoped not. Crowley had been awfully close to coming, the angel thought. Be a shame to quit now.

“…I don’t know. ’S a lot.”

A fond, knowing smile graced the angel’s lips. “I know. I remember my first time.”

Crowley shifted, bringing his hands up above his head. “Tell me about it,” he asked, his voice more or less recovered from the overwhelming pleasure. He nodded down to his chest, a silent request he hoped the angel would understand.

He did. Aziraphale, that soft smile never leaving his flushed-pink face, pushed himself up from between Crowley’s legs and brought himself higher until he could rest his head on the demon’s chest. “Well, it was in, ah… the garden. Or, just outside of it, really.”

Crowley’s brows shot up. “Eden? You had your first wank in _Eden_?!”

“Well, once Adam and Eve left, I guarded the gate by myself for a little while, you know. It was rather dull.”

“So you grew a cock?!”

“Cunt, actually.”

Crowley let out a strangled noise at the angel’s choice of words. He supposed that at this point not much should surprise him. If Aziraphale so thoroughly enjoyed _tasting_ cunt, it shouldn’t be too surprising for him to use such language.

“I’d seen Eve, one day, ah… experimenting… by herself. I tried not to watch, really, but I found it so fascinating. And, really, at the time, there was no concept of it. She practically _invented_ masturbation, you know.”

“Not practically, angel. She literally invented it.”

“Yes, right. Well, I saw her, anyway, and I thought to myself… I don’t know, I suppose at the time I simply thought of it as another strange human behaviour.” Aziraphale sighed. “But then I grew… bored, at the gate. All alone, once you’d left, you know. So, I… I tried it. I made an effort to reproduce the type of genitalia I’d seen, and I felt around it, and… Well, suffice to say, Crowley, I didn’t finish because it was too overwhelming. I was shaking! Had to lean against the wall to keep from falling!”

“Naughty angel,” Crowley teased.

“Oh, you’ve no idea. God _Herself_ nearly caught me in the act; it was only minutes after I’d stopped that She, ah, asked me about my sword. You know, the flaming one-”

“Yes, I know the one, Aziraphale, _of course_ I know the one.”

“Right, well. After that, I left, and I was so shaken by the whole thing I didn’t try again until Rome.”

“Rome…”

“Yes. It was actually the night we ate those oysters. An aphrodisiac, you know.”

Crowley snorted. “Didn’t make _me_ horny.”

“Yes, well, you seem to be, ah… I mean, given that you didn’t ever _try_ anything in all these centuries, I might assume you to be uninterested in sex altogether.”

“I was plenty interested in whatever you were just doing to me, angel, believe me.” Crowley licked his lips at the recent memory. His clit pulsed in response.

“Oh, I know _that_ , but I mean… you can enjoy the act once it’s begun without really caring to get it started. I believe the humans call it ‘the asexual spectrum’, and I believe you might be on it.”

“Might be.” Crowley shifted beneath Aziraphale, hissing when his clit rubbed briefly against the angel’s coat. “Why aren’t you naked?”

“Hmm?” Aziraphale raised his head to better gaze into yellow eyes. “Would you prefer that I-”

“ _Yes_.”

Aziraphale didn’t even waste any time on a gesture. No snap, no flamboyant wave of a hand. He just decided to be freed of his clothing right then and there. In a blink, he was resting, skin to skin, atop Crowley. “Oh,” he exhaled, resting his head against Crowley’s chest once again, “that’s lovely, isn’t it?”

Crowley made a strangled noise.

“Warm, smooth… Pressed against you like this. I’ve wanted it for so long, but in all my fantasies, I never could’ve anticipated it’d be this nice.” He sighed contentedly, his warm breath passing over Crowley’s nipple and sending a shudder down the demon’s spine.

A few silent seconds passed before Crowley mumbled something unintelligible.

“What’s that, dear?” asked Aziraphale, raising his head just enough to meet the demon’s shy gaze.

“Said I’m ready for more. ‘F’y’want.”

Aziraphale grinned, dipping his head a bit so that his tongue could flick out and swipe across Crowley’s nipple. “Of course, dear.” He paused to give the other nipple the same treatment. “What would you like?” Aziraphale pressed a wet kiss to the demon’s collarbone, then licked along it. “Shall I have a second course?”

Crowley shook his head violently. “Can’t handle that. Too much. Want your mouth on mine, anyway.”

Aziraphale beamed. “Oh, of course!” He reached down to Crowley’s wet folds and circled a finger around that delicious little hole. “A nice fingering, then?” He dared to slip inside, just to the first knuckle, and wiggled his finger just enough to make Crowley’s cunt tense around it.

Crowley groaned, his eyes closing reflexively. “Mmmmmm….. No.” He hissed when the finger left him. “I want… Want you to…”

“What, dear? Don’t be shy. I’ll happily do anything with you, Crowley. Anything you want, dear. I’ll have you know I’ve entertained fantasies more, ah, I believe the term is _kinky_ … than you could imagine. Nothing could surprise me, dear.”

_Fuck_ , if Aziraphale kept talking about how _kinky_ he was, Crowley was pretty sure he’d come just from that. With a hitched breath, he hesitantly opened his eyes and mumbled, “I want to do that thing I’ve heard that, ah, people with vaginas do together. The scissor thing.”

Aziraphale considered this, biting his lower lip for a moment before saying, “I’m not entirely sure that they do that as often as heterosexual males would like to have it portrayed in their pornography.” Now, how in the hell did he know that? _Christ_ , did Aziraphale watch _porn_ , too?! “But I’m sure it would be delightful to try with you. I’d love to feel your slickness against mine.” The angel licked his grinning lips. “Oh, I wonder how we’ll taste together! Remind me to try it when we’re finished.”

_Fuck_. “Sure, right, of course, angel, just…”

“Yes?”

“Put yourself on me, for fuck’s sake!”

Aziraphale wasted no time in sitting up, gripping one of Crowley’s legs and raising it so that it rested on his shoulder. Then he simply slotted himself between the demon’s thighs, letting one leg hang off the side of the sofa as he began fervently rubbing against him. A groan erupted from deep in his throat, becoming a high-pitched whimper somewhere along the way.

However overwhelmed Aziraphale felt, it was nothing compared to how utterly _destroyed_ Crowley was. He seemed to lose all sense of himself and his surroundings, knowing nothing but the feeling of Aziraphale’s sopping, warm cunt against his own. Really, the sensation itself wasn’t half so pleasing as the idea of it. That’s what _really_ drove him mad; the knowledge that Aziraphale was rubbing the most sensitive part of his corporation against Crowley’s like their lives depended on it. At this point, Crowley was convinced it _did_. If he didn’t come soon…

“Touch yourself, dear,” Aziraphale instructed through quick, shallow breaths. He reached for Crowley’s hand and guided it down between them. “You’ll know how to please yourself best if you give it a try.” He sucked in a sharp breath when Crowley’s bony knuckles grazed against his own throbbing red clit. He steeled himself enough to speak again. “This way you’ll be able to tell me how to better please you next time. We can discover what you like.”

“Nnngk.” Crowley's hand shook as he allowed it to tentatively rub against his vulva. He groaned at the feeling of Aziraphale’s wetness on the back of his hand. As if by instinct, he singled out his middle finger and began circling his clit with it. His breath hitched as he sped up his movements, and he was only vaguely aware of the guttural moans coming from the angel above him. He felt a soft hand join his in between their thighs, and looked up to lock eyes with Aziraphale as the pair shared in pleasuring themselves.

“Feel good, my dear?”

Crowley made a whiny noise in his throat and started chewing on his lower lip. He managed to hold Aziraphale’s gentle gaze as he continued rubbing his clit, sucking in a breath whenever the angel’s hand brushed his labia, or vice versa. _Fuck_ , he could get used to this.

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale said, his voice thick with need. “I do believe I may end up finishing before you, dear. Bit hard to hold back. Is that alright?”

Crowley couldn’t nod fast enough. “Wanna see you, wanna hear you…”

In a timely reply, Aziraphale began quivering above him, and with a sharp intake of breath and a death-grip on Crowley’s calf, he came. He let out a whiny moan as he came down from his orgasm and, swiftly, set Crowley’s leg back down on the sofa as he repositioned himself between the demon’s thighs. “I’m sorry, dear, I really can’t help but have another taste,” he said just before he dipped his head and lapped at the demon’s cunt once more.

“Hnnnng, _fuck_.” As if witnessing the angel’s ecstasy hadn’t been enough, having that tongue on him again shot Crowley straight to the edge of his climax. He gripped Aziraphale’s hair and bucked up against his hungry mouth. When the angel hummed appreciatively around his clit and then swiped his tongue up, down, then back up the little nub, Crowley felt a burst of pleasure the likes of which he’d never experienced. His entire body felt like it was on fire–but in a decidedly good way. Fucking _phenomenal_ way, really. His eyes squeezed shut, and for the briefest moment, it was like fireworks went off behind his eyelids. He was coaxed down from the high by a gently attentive tongue lapping up his juices. It became too much for his oversensitive clit, and he indicated this to Aziraphale by yanking his hair just enough to make a point.

Sitting up, Aziraphale licked his lips widely, unable to hide his grin. And, really, why would he even try to? After a few seconds of drinking in the sight of the thoroughly debauched demon, he said, his voice perhaps the softest it’d ever been, “I do _so_ love you, Crowley.” Licking his lips again, he added brightly, “Our juices really did taste quite wonderful together.” He quirked a decidedly _devilish_ brow. “Would you like to try it?”

Crowley groaned and reached up to yank Aziraphale down by his elbows, giving a huff when the startled angel collided with his sweat-covered torso.

“Well, I suppose I should take that as a y-”

Crowley’s lips hushed the angel, and then he started licking into Aziraphale’s mouth. _Fuck_ , that taste was intoxicating. And knowing it was created by the two of them engaging in such… earthly pleasures… Crowley moaned into that sinful mouth, reveling in the taste of himself on that ever-indulgent tongue. He turned his head to the side, away from Aziraphale’s, to catch the breath he didn’t really need. “You know,” he muttered, bringing a hand up to rub the angel’s back, “I honestly hadn’t given sex a second thought until you said _you’d_ done stuff. ’S'like your lust rubbed off on me.”

“Mm. That isn’t all that rubbed off on you, is it, dear?” Aziraphale’s smile grew to indicate just how pleased he was with himself.

Crowley refused to give him the satisfaction of grinning back. “Crude, angel. That’s crude.” A tiny, fond smile tugged at his lips.

“Oh, yes. I’m crude now. 'Fuck it all’, I’ve decided.” Aziraphale lowered his head to press a kiss to Crowley’s forehead.

“Oh, 'fuck it _all_ ’, now? That include me?”

“Clearly,” came the flat reply.

Crowley felt his ears go hot. “Didn’t mean _that_ kinda fucking,” he muttered.

“Oh, of course not.”

“I didn’t!”

Aziraphale hummed in acquiescence. “Well,” he said, heaving a deep sigh as he moved to rest his head on his demon’s chest, “I suppose we should get cleaned up.”

Crowley waved a tired hand and suddenly all evidence of their previous activities disappeared. Well, except their lack of clothing. He let that part be, wrapping his arms around his angel with a contented smile.

“Thank you, dear,” said Aziraphale against his chest. “You really do know how to take care of me, don’t you?”

Crowley snorted. “I’d say you did most of the ‘taking care’ tonight, angel.”

Aziraphale beamed, then tilted his head up to press a kiss to his demon’s shoulder. “Well,” he began, a tinge of mischief in his voice, “if you’d like to make it up to me later… I’ve still many fantasies to explore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that was a delight to write, lemme tell ya. Probably gonna write many, many more Good Omens fics (especially of the slutty!Aziraphale variety, because it's what the world needs).

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that was a delight to write, lemme tell ya. Probably gonna write many, many more Good Omens fics (especially of the slutty!Aziraphale variety, because it's what the world needs).
> 
> UPDATE: I've posted a prequel ([Explorations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839319)), which will have multiple chapters containing all the lovely little details of Aziraphale's sexplorations up to this point. I'll most likely start a sequel series as well in which Crowley helps Aziraphale explore some of those aforementioned fantasies. Woot woot! :D


End file.
